


Prisoner of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crack, Kidnapping, M/M, crazy jiyong, lots of angry people in this fic, mentions of ToDae, one sided TopRi, quick mentions of Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Nyongtory tag is false advertisement





	Prisoner of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t @ me. This is what happens when you read so many Nyongtory fics lol.

Jiyong watched as the young man happily unlocked the door to his home, after a long night at a club.  The young man’s short black hair complimented his clear, youthful face and he smiled has he sang the newest T.O.P song.

 

A cute man, sweet faced, a nice dick (oh yes, he’s seen that ding-dong, plus his bulge is out at the moment), and singing in a heavenly voice, Jiyong thought himself,  _ such a good boy. _

 

Jiyong took one last drag of the cigarette he had between his lips and the he extinguished it on the wall he was hiding behind.  He turned and got into his batmobile Lamborghini that was parked behind him.

 

“Youngbae, tomorrow, we strike.”

 

Youngbae, with his head down at his phone, responded, “I’m only available from 7:30 - 7:45 in the morning, so we’ll have to make it quick.”

 

“For fuck sakes Youngbae, you never have time for me!”

 

Youngbae rolled his eyes.  “You’re a criminal, Jiyong.”

 

“ _ I  _ am not a criminal,  _ I _ am a man in love! But you wouldn’t understand that you unromantic pleb!”

 

***

 

Seungri left his home, like he does every morning to go to work.  He is the young, rich founder of a very successful ramen shop-strip club franchise (slurp ramen with an ass in your face, who wouldn’t?). As he sang the newest T.O.P song, he walked towards his car. 

 

Just as he put his hand on the door handle, his vision goes black. Before he could pull out his epic Brazilian jiu-jitsu moves, he starts losing consciousness. 

 

”Youngbae, get the fuck off of your phone!” and “You’re an idiot” are the last two things Seungri hears before he’s forced into darkness. 

 

***

 

When Seungri wakes up, he’s on the floor, wearing nothing but his tight black brief cut underwear while being tied up intricate Shibari knots. He had to admit, the red ropes complimented him well, but that's besides the point. The knots were well tied and just tight enough to restrain him. And makes him look sexy, but again, not the point. 

 

He took a quick look around the room. It looked like the mansion living room of a 19th century vampire. Stocked with books, rigid looking furniture, and a fire place, it was something out of a movie set. The fireplace was blazing even though it was day out and mid-summer. 

 

Sitting on one of chairs was none other than Dong Youngbae aka Taeyang, the nation’s bright sun and superstar. Youngbae has his head down, staring at his phone while he rapidly clicked on the screen. 

 

Seungri cleared his throat and controlled his fanboyness.

 

“Uh, hi hyung. I love you.”

 

So much for keeping the fanboy in check. Youngbae didn’t spare him a glance, but smiled in acknowledgment. 

 

“You’re cute, bro,” said Youngbae, still intently tapping on his phone.

 

Seungri rolled around in blissful joy hearing one of his idols call him cute. Taeyang called  _ him _ cute. Which is undeniable, Seungri is very cute. 

 

Once he got over the compliment and dying in fanboy joy, he realized that he still had no idea what was happening. 

 

“Hyung, what exactly am I doing here?”

 

Youngbae never looked away from his screen and continued tapping away. 

 

“Yeah, so you know G-Dragon?”

 

“Yes, he’s the biggest star in the world.”

 

“Well Jiyong has a habit of kidnapping cute boys he likes. And he saw you in an ad for your ramen place, stalked you for about two weeks, and then decided to kidnap you.”

 

“Holy shit. No wonder there were so many girls following me around.”

 

“Oh yeah, I know.”

 

“I hate Kwon Jiyong,”

 

“I don’t blame you.”

 

“I hate him for dissing T.O.P hyong, my one and only true love.”

 

Youngbae finally looked up from his phone and stared at Seungri before saying, “What the hell???”

 

Seungri stared back at Youngbae with the intensity of a thousand suns.

 

“G-Dragon, the dirtbag, dissed my beloved T.O.P hyung for no reason. They were friends and GD betrayed him, slandering him for no reason. I am a GD-anti.”

 

Youngbae started laughing hysterically, to the point where Seungri thought he might be charged with murder because how is he not dying from a lack of oxygen????

 

“Uh, hyong?”

 

Youngbae finally stopped laughing hysterically when he got a notification on his phone. He went back to tapping on his phone incessantly. 

 

“So Seungri, you’re a GD-anti? The irony. Anyways, lemme fill you in on the real gossip here. You’re actually the second guy he’s kidnapped. The first one was this smiley guy named Daesung. He kidnapped Daesung with T.O.P’s help and three hours later, Daesung and Seunghyun eloped and got married. Hence the diss-track.”

 

“Seunghyun-hyung is married????? What is the point of existing anymore???? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghghhhggghgggggghhhbbbbbhhbbhhvggggvhhhhhgghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghgghggggghgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

 

“What the hell was that? And yes, happily married to Daesung, THE GUY HE HELPED KIDNAP. But it was a pretty great wedding for one that was set up in two hours.”

 

“That was my scream of anguish. My heart has been ripped apart. My existence is for naught. I don’t care about some shameless hussy that seduced him, that should have been OUR wedding!” 

 

Seungri started rolling around on the floor while moaning in pain, the pain of a broken heart. This went on for a couple of unbearable minutes. 

 

“Shut up before I gag you,” growled Youngbae. 

 

“Okay,” Seungri sniffled.

 

Seungri broke the silence that had fell upon them 

 

“Do they at least love each other for real?”

 

“Yeah, they’re really into each other. Seunghyun hasn’t taken his hands off of Daesung since they met. And Daesung is nothing but sweet.”

 

“At least I know Seunghyun will be taken care of. I can live and die in peace.”

 

“Wow, you’re really a fan of Seunghyun, aren’t you?”

 

“Since his Tempo Buck Wild days. He gave me a lollipop with his CD and I’ve been whipped ever since.”

 

“That’s actually really sweet.”

 

“Thanks! I’m glad someone appreciates my dedication.”

 

“Haha, enough to hate on Jiyong too. I’m actually impressed.”

 

“As you should be. But why the fuck am I tied up?”

 

“Oh because Jiyong has some really weird fantasies. He will probably come in soon and stroke your hair and ask you to behave. If it makes you feel better, you do look hot.”

 

“I actually just got a boner from your compliment. Also how the fuck is he not in jail yet?”

 

Youngbae looked away from his phone to appreciate Seungri’s popping boner and smiled. Thank god for tight brief cut underwear! Then he went back to his phone and responded to Seungri. 

 

“Cause he’s rich and the other person who was kidnapped ended up getting married to someone else within a couple hours.”

 

“Ugh. By the way, what are you doing on your phone? You’ve been on it this entire time.”

 

“Mahjong.”

 

“Wait, D-kun’s Kama Sutra Mahjong??”

 

“Yup! Daesung is the app developer, so I decided to check it out. I’ve been playing it non-stop since the wedding.”

 

“Okay, I forgive Daesung for being a moraless broad that seduced my man. That game is genius, the tiles all positions from the Kama Sutra! What level?”

 

“I’ve finally reached the level of Nirvana.”

 

“Holy shit, that’s amazing. Teach me your ways Sempai!”

 

Youngbae rushes off his chair and sat next to Seungri, in order to teach him the way to achieve Nirvana. He gently put Seungri’s head on his crotch and held the phone to Seungri’s level

 

At that exact moment, Jiyong dramatically walks into the room wearing an open pink bathrobe, neon pink boxers, and a riding crop in his hand. As he came upon the scene of Seungri’s head on Youngbae’s pant-covered dick. Jiyong was not about to lose another one!

 

“WHAT THE-“

 

Jiyong’s screams were cut short and he fell to the ground. Youngbae had pulled out a gun from out of nowhere and shot Jiyong. 

 

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Seungri, as he strained to see what happened to Jiyong. 

 

“Don’t worry, I only shot a tranquilizer dart. It’s the only way to control him. He’ll wake up in a couple days.”

 

“I don’t give a shit about when he wakes up, not until he says sorry to T.O.P-hyong!”

 

“Are you for real?”

 

“Yes. Now untie me!”

 

***

 

Several days later, Jiyong meets up with Youngbae and Seungri at a secluded café in Seoul. Jiyong had just woken up the day before to a house empty of  _ his  _ Seungri. Right as he was about to go on his next rampage, he received a text a from Youngbae. 

 

“ _ I’m with Seungri now. He’s agreed to meet with you. Will text you a location later” _

 

Jiyong could not believe the audacity of Youngbae, not after this betrayal. He never expected his best friend to steal his man away. Not after what T.O.P did with his Daesunggie! 

 

By the evening, Jiyong had received the address of an obscure café and spent the rest of the night crying at the thought of Seungri being so lonely without him. 

 

And so here he was, at the sketchy-ass café in the middle Seoul. He found Youngbae and Seungri already there, happily chatting away while sipping on coffee. 

 

With the airs of an insulated duchess, Jiyong sat down across from Youngbae, next to Seungri. 

 

“Hi Jiyong,” greeted Youngbae, “glad you could make it.”

 

“I’ve come to take my Seungri back,” declared Jiyong.  

 

Seungri choked on the coffee he was drinking. Both Jiyong and Youngbae aggressively smacked his back in a failed attempt to stop him from choking, until Seungri managed to swat them away and regain his composure. 

 

“You guys suck.”

 

“The only thing I suck is your dick, babe,” Jiyong said smoothly. Youngbae just rolled his eyes. 

 

Seungri glared at Jiyong. If looks could kill, Jiyong would be have been chopped up in pieces and sautéed. 

 

Youngbae decided to change the subject before things went haywire. 

 

“Well Jiyong, Seungri is not gonna stay with you because he’s a human being with freewill and doesn’t have Stockholm syndrome. He’s also agreed not to press charges on the condition you publicly apologize to Seunghyun-hyung for that diss-track.”

 

Jiyong scoffed, “Why the fuck would I apologize to that back-stabbing dick face? Also, Seungchan should be falling in love me and my darkness, understanding my deep, tragic past and slowly falling in love with me as he tries to fix me with his love and acceptance, even if I do indescribable things to him.”

 

Youngbae and Seungri stared at him, dumbfounded. 

 

“You need to stop reading so much fanfics, they’re fucking you up. Also your diss track sucks ass.” Seungri said. 

 

Jiyong dramatically gasps. 

 

“EX-CUSEZ MOI!!??!??!! Don’t you dare come after my fanfics! Every single one of them of me being a dark, emo, sadistic monster created by the world around me is soooooo accurate and relatable.  My fans know me  _ so well _ ! Also my diss track was perfect, amazing, swaggy poetry. That hoe Seunghyun could never even dream of writing such lyrics,” Jiyong raged. His face was so red and his words were biting. Youngbae had never seen him so mad. 

 

Seungri got just as angry and jumped up from his chair, slamming his hands on the table. 

 

“Ugh, forget about the damn fanfiction, it’s not even real! Your lyrics are stupid as fuck, man. You’re right, T.O.P-hyong would never dream of writing lyrics cause like that, because it could only happen in his worst nightmares!”

 

Jiyong stood up quickly from his chair and growled at Seungri. 

 

“My lyrics are perfect! What’s wrong with them, huh?”

 

“Really? Your diss track is literally four lines rapped over and over again with a voice singing “you’ve fucked up ugly” in the background. Rapping ‘You ain’t a top, bitch/you’re a bottom dick/all you do is steal my shit/suck my cock bitch’ is not a even a clever diss. And that rhyming scheme sucks ass. You can never compare to my beloved T.O.P-hyung!, a literary genius!”

 

Jiyong screamed in frustation and kicked the table.

 

“I’m never kidnapping anyone ever again!!!!”

 

Youngbae calmly sipped his coffee as his he watched Jiyong storm off. He put down his cup in his saucer and took a deep breath. 

 

“Well at least he won’t kidnap anyone anymore.”

 

Seungri sat back down and turned towards Youngbae. 

 

“You know this is partly your fault for going along with it?”

 

“Yeah, Jiyong is something else.  His ballads in his next album are gonna be amazing though. It’s worth it for the artistry.”

 

Seungri glared at Youngbae, cause the whole artistry excuse was ridiculous. Youngbae laughed and returned to drinking his coffee. There was silence between them for a few moments before Youngbae spoke again.

 

“Well we forget to tell Jiyong that we’re getting hitched tonight.”

 

Seungri snorted and said, “We don’t have to invite him.”

 

“We do or else he will never let it go. I’ll just send him a text to meet us at the venue. He’ll pass out when he realizes it’s our wedding. He’ll be knocked out for at least a couple days so we can be out of the country for our honeymoon by the time he wakes up. He won’t be able to catch us then.”

 

Seungri nodded in agreement, “Sounds like a plan. So you wanna fuck at my place or your place?”

 

“My place, I still have your Shibari ropes there.”

 

“Great! Just promise me you won’t fuck me while playing D-kun Kama Sutra’s Mahjong again. You should be focusing on my sweet, sweet ass.”

 

“I promise I won’t do that again babe.”

 

Seungri sat himself on Youngbae’s lap and started grinding his ass on Youngbae’s dick. Youngbae let out a small moan. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be kidnapping me, hyong? I’m ready to be your prisoner in love~”

**Author's Note:**

> (You’ve fucked up ugly)
> 
> You ain’t a top, bitch,  
> You’re a bottom dick,  
> All you do is steal my shit,  
> Suck my cock, bitch 
> 
> (You’ve fucked up ugly)
> 
> *ends in a swaggy pose*


End file.
